I've realised it now
by Naomi Black x
Summary: Forks high is a boarding school filled with mean girls and boys which are ugly or players. Rosalie, the school beauty is bored with her fellow students... Until Bella Cullen and her brother Emmett turn up. EmxR and BxJ ALL HUMAN! Full summary inside!
1. Meeting the Cullens

**Okay, this is my new story. I hope you like it.**

****

It started when I was doing the iPod Shuffle Challenge Response and one of the three minute stories that I made on the spot, me want to write a real story around it.

I thought that not many people wrote stories surrounding Emmett and Rosalie, and barely anyone has done Emmett and Rosalie stories that are all human!

This will have Bella and Jasper in it but won't have Edward or Alice!

Disclaimer :

Me : I own twilight! (A bunch of armed guards come in and drag me to jail)

Guard who looks just like Eric : You can't own twilight

Me : Fine, but Edward has to tell me that

Edward : You can't own twilight

Me : I very sadly don't own twilight

The full summary is :

**Emmett and Rosalie are both at Forks High. **

**The day they meet, the chemistry between them is huge. **

**Will they realize what they feel for each other before it is too late? **

**EmxR I might put in some BxJ. There is no Edward or Alice in this story :)**

**I hope this is good, and please review, even if it is to say that this story sucks! Here goes...**

**Rosalie's POV**

I hope that this year, school won't be as boring as it was last year.

Last year, the halls of Forks high were filled with bitchy girls and pretty damn ugly boys.

The only decent looking guy was my brother.

But ewwwww, who wants to date their twin?

So, yeah, I only dated two guys last year. Both were big mistakes.

Guy No.1 Mike. Only God knows what on earth possessed me to say yes when he asked me out.

The date consisted of him chatting up (or trying to) the waitress and me being bored out of my skull.

Guy No.2 Jake. Yeah, he was hot.

But wandering hands or what? We went to the cinema then in his car... I slapped him so hard that the angry red welt stayed there for weeks.

I looked around my dorm, noticing that there was a second bed there.

Great, this year I had a room mate.

I had hoped that as I had the same room as I had last year that I would be alone again.

But no such luck, I guess.

I put my bag down on my preferred bed, and started to unpack it.

While I was getting my clothes out and hanging them up in the shared wardrobe (my room mate wouldn't mind) some one came in.

"Hi" A quiet voice said. I turned round, to see a pretty girl, with long, brown hair standing by the doorway. She had brown eyes as well, as she looked nervous and shy.

She was looking at me with wide eyes, looking at me in amazement. "I'm Bella Cullen. Are you Rosalie Hale?" She asked me

"Yeah, I am. Nice to meet you." I replied. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah. Me and my older brother Emmett just moved here. We're in the same year, but I'm one of the youngest in the year while he is one of the oldest."

"Really? I have a twin brother called Jasper. He's quite good looking, _apparently_"

"I know what you mean. Loads of girls fancied Emmett at our old school, but I'm like, Grossssss, I mean, he's my brother! Who wants to think of their brother that way?"

"Yeah, my feelings exactly!"

I liked Bella. She seemed friendly and she wasn't a bitch so I thought we'll get on fine!

Suddenly there was a knock on our door. "I'll get it" Bella called to me. I heard her open the door and then squeal "Hi Emmett!" Emmett? I remembered that that was then name of her brother.

"How's my favourite little sister and her room?" A deep, slightly sexy voice asked Bella.

"I'm great and it's great! And my room mate is really nice to!" Bella was obviously as happy about being my room mate as I was happy being hers.

I walked into the hallway to meet them. Bella was hugging a guy. When he saw me he straightened up and stared at me. And I stared at him.

He was handsome. Very handsome. He was muscly, and tall. He had short, black hair, and deep blue eyes. I couldn't see at all how he was related to Bella!

"Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen. I'm Bella's big bro" He introduced himself.

"I'm Rosalie. Rosalie Hale." I told him

"Did you say Hale?" When I nodded he continued "Do you have a brother called Jasper?" He asked me, curiously

"Ummm... Yeah. Why?" I replied, confused

"Well, Jasper Hale is my room mate" He told me. Wow, that was unexpected

Before I could reply, my phone rang.

_Can we bring,  
Yesterday,  
Back around?  
'Cause I know  
How I feel  
About you now  
I was dumb  
I was wrong  
I let you down.  
But I know  
How I feel  
About you now _

I flipped my mobile open.

"Umm... Hi. Rosalie here" I said in to the phone.

"Hey sis" my brothers voice was clear down the phone

"Oh, hey Jas. Guess who just came in to my room?"

"I don't know. Who?"

"Your room mate. He is my room mate's brother! And he's hot!" I whispered the last part so Emmett wouldn't hear

"Wow, Rose, too much information!"

"Sorry!" I giggled. What was this guy doing to me?

"Anyway, talk to you later!"

"Yeah. Hey Jazzy, are you doing anything for dinner? You and me and Bella and Emmett could go out somewhere."

"Um, yeah, sure. See you at six at the chinese place."

"See you there!" I called into the phone, before hanging up. I turned to the Cullen siblings, who were having a conversation.

"Hey Bella and Emmett" I interrupted them "You'd better be free for dinner... and you'd better like Chinese!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Please Bella" I begged

"No way, Rose" Bella replied

"Pretty please?" I asked with puppy dog eyes

"Nope" She said

"Why not?" I asked

"I don't want to be Barbie Doll Bella!" She exclaimed.

After twenty minutes of this she finally caved in.

I sat her on a stool in front of my desk, where she was looking around nervously.

"Be still, please!" I joking told her off.

I started by using a shine spray on her hair and a detangler, then I brushed her hair at the back.

Next I brushed out her centre parting using a paddle brush then gave her a side parting on the left side.

After that I did her make up. I went for a look which would suit her perfectly - smoky eyes.

I used black eyeliner on her top lid, and a light brown under the eye.

I gave her a base eye colour of gold, then a deep purple over that.

To finish the eyes I used a volumising mascara.

She looked amazing!

Next I put a light dusting of blusher on her cheeks, slicked some clear lip gloss on her lips, and then, I was finished!

I hadn't got her clothes out yet, but after a quick look through her suitcase I realised that she only had jeans and plain tops. I looked in my wardrobe, and brought out a deep blue tight top and a black mini skirt. I brought out a pair of tights and black pumps and put the outfit in front of her.

"No way!" She protested

"Bella, please! You will look amazing!" I told her

"But I don't want to look like a tart!" She replied

"You won't!" I promised

Finally she agreed to put the clothes on, and we left, arm in arm.


	2. Hazel meets blue

**Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed last chapter!**

**This is going to be a (hopefully) long chapter for you guys! It's not super long but it's a decent length, and it's longer than the last chapter!! It is 1726 words long which isn't bad!**

**One big important thing - though I would love you to check out my other stories, don't read some of the iPod Shuffle Challenge Response!**

**It might ruin THIS story for you, and I don't want that!!**

**But please check the others out, especially 'It can't be' which is quite popular, judging the amount of story alerts and favourite stories on it! (and it's probably my favourite too)**

**I'm settling into school really, really well :), but there is lots of home work so it will be hard to update quickly and as soon as you would like, but I will try to update (if you guys want me to. I need reviews! Lots of reviews! I want to be drowned in reviews! PLEASE!) **

**I know this is mean and I know that I hate it when people do this, but I will only update when I get ten reviews and I'd just like to say, I finally understand how all the authors out there feel!**

**I don't see any point updating if no one tells me what they think. So anyway, ten reviews update. The reviews can even be you guys complaining about the requirement!**

****

Also, my homework is totally crazy!

Five pieces every single night, plus one more on Tuesday as I have to do theory (BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! BORING ALERT! Sorry for so many Boring alerts, but it is so boring that I consider suicide to get out of theory!) so yeah...

And I have a more popular story called

It can't be, which is an ExB story, where it is ten years after Edward left and Alice sees Bella going out clubbing. What will the medalling pixie do to get Edward and Bella back together again?! (Please check it out!)

So, there is so much that I have to do that updates will be hard to write out too often!

On a happier note, I have booked my birthday party! I'm recording a song, called Ugly by the sugababes! I am sooo excited!

Any way, I will try to update!

**Disclaimer :**

**Me : Hey Stephanie Meyer, can I PLEASE own twilight?  
Stephenie Meyer : Sorry Naomi, but I wrote twilight so I own it.  
Me : Can't I buy the copy rights from you?  
Stephenie Meyer : They are not for sale  
Me : Not even for one million pounds?  
Stephenie Meyer : I already have one million pounds  
Me : What about one thousand million pounds?  
Stephenie Meyer : Well, umm, hmm...  
My mum : Naomi, you don't have that much  
Me : (Crying loudly. In between sobs) I... I... I... I... d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-o-o-o-o-o-o-n-n-n-n-n-n-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--w--w-w-w-w-w-w-w-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n TWILIGHT (More loud crying)**

**One FINAL thing - This story will be unlike others that I have written, in the sense that this will only be in Rosalie's Point of view. ALL the others I would do hundreds!**

**Any way, I'll start the story now...**

**Rosalie's POV**

We arrived at the small, but cosy Chinese place called Oriental aroma, with Bella telling me funny stories about Emmett and their parents, Renee and Charlie. Charlie and Renee were divorced, but they both had new partners, and Renee had remarried, to a guy named Phil. Charlie was dating a lady called Sue, who had recently moved in to his house, bringing her two teenage kids, Leah and Seth, with her.

Bella really looked stunning in the lights of oriental aroma and I wondered when she would get hit on.

I was already know to the boys of this school as a hard ass, but Bella would seem like fresh meat to them.

Jake, Mike, Tyler, Jared, Nick, Tom, Josh... maybe even Eric. All the boys would be begging to take Bella to the 'welcome back' dance.

"Hiya sis!" Emmett's loud voice boomed across the room. Bella blushed as all the people in the Chinese turned round to look at her.

He and Jasper were sitting together at a window table.

Emmett was smiling broudly at Bella, and Jasper was looking out the window, watching the sun go down.

Bella was staring at Jasper. I think she had a crush on him!

I poked Bella, telling her, with my eyes, to snap out of it, and she smiled at me, thankfully.

"Hi Jazz, Hi Emmett!" I said to them in a sing-song tone as we reached the table. Jasper looked up, and his eyes connected with Bella's.

As Bella's hazel eyes connected with Jasper's blue ones, I knew that Bella had more than a crush on Jasper, and I saw that the feeling was mutual!

Emmett smirked at Bella, but she didn't see.

"So guys, what are you ordering?" I asked, sliding in to the seat next to Emmett. Bella looked at me with wide eyes, trying to tell me I was crazy.

I just smirked in response. She slowly sat down next to Jasper, sending Emmett a 'help me!' glance.

But Emmett just seemed to be enjoying it, if his huge grin was anything to say for it.

Jasper still was staring at Bella, who was blushing because of it.

"I'm having the sweet and sour pork, and the beef noodles, and umm... oh yeah, the lemon chicken." Emmett replied to my question

"Pig..." Bella muttered under her breath. I smirked at her and she glared at me.

"I thought I'd just have the chicken satay. I'm not very hungry" Jasper said quietly, his eyes on me, but continuously drifting back to Bella.

"I'll have crab with broccoli, and a sweet and sour vegetables." Bella muttered, looking down so as not to see Jaspers eyes.

"Cool guys. I'm having my usual." Me and Jasper shared a grin.

"Your usual?" Emmett asked me

"Well, I get on well with the owners..." I started

"Your point is?" Emmett interupted rudely

"As I was saying, I get on well with the owners and they kind of do a special meal for me" I explained

"Cool" Bella muttered. Jasper had finally tore his eyes away from her so she smiled up at me, forgetting that she was annoyed at me.

A waiter came up to us. "Hey Rosie, baby..." Mike's annoying voice rang out at me.

Uh. Mike was our waiter. He took his perveted eyes off me and me and started looking Bella up and down. "Hiya babe" He said to her, in a weird voice (that I think was meant to sound attractive).

Emmett was glaring at him, I was glaring at him, Bella was blushing, embarressed and annoyed.

But Jasper was looking at him, with such utter loathing that I was surprised that he didn't cringe.

"Mike, go away." I said to him firmly.

"But I'm your waiter!" He protested.

"Mike, go away or I'll tell the whole school about that time with the piano and the..." I threatened

Mike scarpered before I could finish my sentence and sent for another waiter to come.

This one was female, about fifty, and perfectly friendly.

We ordered our food, and had a nice meal, although the three others kept asking me about my threat to Mike, which I wouldn't explain.

On of the funniest things were watching Bella and Jasper. They kept looking at each other when the other wasn't. It was hilarious to watch!

After the meal we went the cinema. I chose a new rom-com which I wanted to see. Emmett started to complain but I just glared at him until he backed down.

We sat in a row of four. Emmett sat at the end, next to me, then Bella next to Jasper.

The film was good and I enjoyed it, but I was the only one watching.

Emmett was spending all his time staring at me. An hour in to the movie and his arm was around my back.

When I looked across at Bella, she was being kissed by my brother.

I just smiled, and continued watching the movie.

**There's the instant chemistry between the two pairings, especially Jasper and Bella. There will be some flirting between Rosalie and Emmett next chapter! Hope you liked this chapter, and remember, TEN REVIEWS or no update!  
:) I am sorry but it is necessary! I don't see the point of posting chapters otherwise!**


	3. Complicated

**Okay, I haven't got ten reviews for the last chapter, but I really want to update, so you horrible people who didn't review are very mean!**

**I haven't been able to update this story so much because my life has been a little complicated lately, and I'm going to bore you with the reasons why :**

**1. Homework! Senior school gives you much more homework than I had before and I am used to getting, so I have to do work and not write!**

**2. Home issues. My parents think that I am 'addicted' to the computer (which, by the way, I am sooo NOT), so they have put a password lock on it, so I have to ask permission to go on the computer to write any stories.**

**3. School stuff - mean new teachers etc.**

**And a few various others, such as my football matches every Sunday, and after school clubs and some other stuff. So okay, anyway, I'm sorry, but here is a chapter for you, finally! And by the way, I'm going to start doing the 'what happened in the last few lines of the last chapter' thing. I think they look cool ****and it reminds people what happened last chapter in case they have forgotten.**

****

This time I mean this - I will not update unless I get six reviews for this chapter! The amount went down so it will be quicker so PLEASE review! Please! Pretty please? t

**Disclaimer:  
Me: Hiya Jake! Did you know that I own Twilight? And did you know that therefore I own you? I can get you to do anything that  
Jake: You don't own Twilight or me!  
Me: But I do!  
Jake: No, you don't! You tried to buy Twilight from Stephenie Meyer for one thousand million pounds but you don't have that much so your mum dragged you off, crying!  
Me: W-w-w-w-w-w-w-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-!-!-!-!-!-! I don't own Twilight, then! See if I care! (I cry very loudly, because I care very much!)**

**What happened last chapter:**

_The film was good and I enjoyed it, but I was the only one watching._

_Emmett was spending all his time staring at me. An hour in to the movie and his arm was around my back._

_When I looked across at Bella, she was being kissed by my brother._

_I just smiled, and continued watching the movie._

**Rosalie's POV**

"Rose, please tell me that I'm seeing things be-" Emmett started

"You're seeing things" I told him

"Oh, you're so funny, Rosalie" He said sarcastically "But isn't that my sister, sitting next to you?" He asked, rather angrily.

"Last time I looked, she was" I replied casualy

"She's kissing your brother" He hissed

"Yeah. Your point is...?" I answered

"She is my sister, he is your brother. Don't you care?" He was practically yelling. I was surprised that Bella and Jasper hadn't heard, but I guess they were in their own world.

"Emmett, don't you think that Bella is old enough to date and kiss guys when she wants to?" I asked him, in an annoyed tone.

"NO!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes. OPBA. Over Protective Brother Alert! I was glad that Jazzy wasn't like that to me - it would be torture.

"Would you prefer if it was me and you doing that, Ems?" I whispered, cheekily, to distract him from Bella.

Emmett started grinning. "I'm pretty sure that that's your fantasy, Rosie" He replied, momentarily forgetting about his sister.

"Keep on dreaming, Emy" I whispered in return.

"Ems? Emy? These nick-name's get worse every time." He attempted to insult me "Wait, I had a girlfriend called Emy once! It's a girls name!"

"Wow, that took a while, didn't it?" I smirked at him.

"Whatever, Ross" Emmett muttered, slouching back in his seat.

I kicked him a minute later when I realised that it was Ross, not Rose that he had called me, and he smirked back.

"Wow, that took a while, didn't it?" He said, mimicking me. I just glared.

My hand was reaching for the popcorn when Emmett grabbed it, and wrapped his fingers around it.

His hand was warm, and I liked the feeling of our hands entwined.

I turned to look at him, and he was looking at me. Our eyes locked, and I didn't want to drag mine away.

He leaned towards me, his lips parted slightly. I moved my body forward for my lips to meet his, but before they connected together, someone coughed loudly behind me, and another person giggled.

"Hope that we're not interrupting anything, but the movie has finished" Jasper said, with a smirk when I turned to look at him.

I glared at him. "And what were you and Bella doing all of the movie?" I asked him, angrily

It was his and Bella's turn to be embaressed. Bella's cheeks turned a bright red colour, and even Jasper, who usually was good at hiding embaressment, turned a pink colour.

"Whatever..." He muttered, before taking Bella's hand and pulling her out of the theatre, while she blushed scarlet.

Emmett stood up, and I did too.

He was fuming, angry at Bella and Jasper because, not only were they making out within only _one_ day of knowing each other, but they had also ruined the kiss that me and Emmett had been about to share.

I was annoyed for the last reason as well, but the first one didn't bother me.

I didn't mind who Jasper dated as long as she was nice to me and to Jasper.

Also, the fact that she was my room-mate helped, because then I'd actually see my brother once in a while, when he starts dating her.

"Come on, Ems, we don't want to be the last ones in the cinema" I told him as I started walking out. Reluctently, he followed me, though he still had a sour expression on his face.

Bella was waiting around in the cinema foyer, looking nervous.

"Jasper went to get the car, and I was waiting for you guys." She explained

"Yeah, whatever..." I muttered. Emmett didn't say anything, he just grunted.

"Look, me and Jaz- Jasper are sorry about earlier, we were just on a high from, um..., yeah, we were just happy and not thinking at all, so Rose, please, please, PLEASE don't be annoyed at me becau-"

"Chill Bells, you're forgiven" I cut her off, in a bored tone "I was just a little annoyed"

Suddenly, Bella's S M S alert rang out.

_Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
and you're talking to me one on one but you've become_

_Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
And you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

For some reason, this made Bella look upset, like this song meant something to her. She flipped open her phone, and in a quiet voice she told us that Jasper was waiting outside.

I turned to look at Emmett, and I was shocked to see him looking angry with clenched fists, not at Bella, but at, it seemed, a memory.

He looked more than angry - to be honest, he looked like he wanted to kill someone.

Bella put her hand on his arm, and shared a sad look with him. She seemed to calm him down though, as his fists unclenched slowly, and his expression return to normal.

Then they seemed to remember that I was there, and Bella flashed me an obviously fake smile, before linking arms with me.

Bella, Emmett and I walked out to Jasper's car, but whatever the problem was, it wasn't yet resolved.

We climbed in, and Jasper drove us home, and though Emmett started cracking a few lame jokes, I couldn't smile.

Something was wrong with Bella and Emmett, and it was my job as a friend to help them sort it out.

**Okay, I hope that you liked the chapter! There is a reason behind the whole 'complicated' thing, it's not just a random thing that I put in to take space - you'll find out more in other chapters. Please remember - six reviews or NO update!**


	4. Second attempt failed!

**Hello guys! I am so sorry - I haven't updated in ages, so I'll update now! Thanks to several pm's from different people, I'm updating! So, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for not reviewing!**

**Anyway, since last chapter, in my real life, I've been to Florida, I've had my birthday, I've had my b-day party! I've bought loads of clothes in America, from Abercrombie and Fitch and GAP. In America I went to Universal Studios and Islands of Adventure, which were awesome, and the best rides were The Hulk, Dueling Dragons, The Mummy Ride, Doctor Doom and The Simpsons ride! We also went to Disney and Disney quest for a few days, but I prefered the Universal parks! I got millions of presents for my birthday and for my party. I am in a great mood, so I decided to finally write the chapter!!!!!!**

**First though, I need to show you the torture poem, to remind you to review! I first wrote it in my favourite story, For Always and Forever.**

**People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, give me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all through me  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!**

**Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially reading ones with good plotlines,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like mine, then you should review,  
Even if you hate it then you should review,  
Whenever you can, you should review!**

**So you should definitely review! :) :) :) :) :) :)**

**Disclaimer: *sniffle* I-I-I-I do-don-don't o-o-ow-own t-t-t-tw-tw-tw-twi-twi-twil-twiligh-twilight... *Cries even harder***

**So I hope you enjoy the story!!!!!**

**What happened last chapter:**

Bella, Emmett and I walked out to Jasper's car, but whatever the problem was, it wasn't yet resolved.

We climbed in, and Jasper drove us home, and though Emmett started cracking a few lame jokes, I couldn't smile.

Something was wrong with Bella and Emmett, and it was my job as a friend to help them sort it out.

**Rosalie's POV**

After about five minutes of awkward conversation in the car about the movie, the rest of the time, we were sat in silence, broken only by the cheesy love ballad on the radio.

I was sitting in the middle seat at the back of Jasper's car. He was driving, and the passengers seat had some CD cases on it. Bella was sitting on my left, and Emmett was sitting to my right.

I kept stealing glances at Emmett. His face was so handsome, and chiselled.

It's hard to believe that he wasn't sculpted as a god before coming to life.

And then there was his torso.

Oh

My

God!

He had a million muscles, looking strong enough to kill someone. I seriously pitied anyone who tried to hurt Bella, and I had a feeling that they would get well accquinted with Emmett's clenched fist. While I was staring at him, his eyes started looking at me, and our two eyes locked onto each other, and I literally felt that I was drowning in the deep blue.

I leaned my body in his warm chest, and he put his arm around me, holding my body close to his.

"What was wrong earlier?" I asked him, bringing my voice down to a gentle whisper.

"It's nothing..." He replied, his voice holding traces of sadness.

"Okay" I told him softly "But if you do want to talk, I'm here, 'kay Emmett?"

"Thanks Rosie" He replied, looking down at me with a heartbreakingly cute smile. I could see why all the girls at his and Bella's old school had been head over heels for him. I titled my head up as he lowered his.

Our lips were millimetres apart. I was so close that I could feel Emmett's hot breath on my face.

"Okay, guys, we're here!" Jasper yelled, as he reversed into a parking space. I drew back, my eyes still locked on Emmett.

"Damn you Jasper!" Emmett muttered.

"Sorry, did I interrupt anything?" Jasper asked patronizingly.

"Shut up, Jazz" I told him through gritted teeth. This was the second time that he had interrupted what was about to be a kiss with Emmett. Jasper was REALLY getting on my nerves. It seemed revenge was going to have to be served.

"Emmett, could you get out please? There's a car blocking my door." Bella requested, speaking for the first time in ten minutes.

"Oh, yeah, sure Bells" Emmett replied, undoing his seat belt and sliding out of the car door. I followed him out, and Bella followed me out of the car.

"See you tommorow, guys" I told Emmett and Jasper, as I saw Bella shivering.

"Yeah, I'll call Bella tommorow and all of us could arrange to meet up" Emmett agreed. We stood awkwardly for a second, before Emmett hugged me close and kissed my cheek softly.

"See you tommorow, Bella" Jasper spoke up, using a voice I hadn't heard much before. Was it... shy? Jasper, shy? Was the world going crazy?

"Bye Jasper, Bye Emmett, see you tommorow." She replied, still shivering. I gave her my coat, before putting my arm around her. With a last wave to our two brothers, we walked back to our dorm.

"That was a pretty cool night. A pretty strange night..." Bella told me, trailing off her sentence as we walked back.

"Yeah... Bella, do you like my brother?" I asked, seriously. She just raised her eyebrows. "Well, yeah, I mean, stupid question, but HOW MUCH do you like my brother?" I said, rewriting my question.

"I like him a lot..." Bella told me. "But Rosie, I'm not sure if I can date him." She said, in such a quiet voice that I almost didn't catch it.

"WHAT? YOU'RE ONE OF THE ONLY GUYS THAT JASPER HAS LIKED IN AGES." I yelled, angrily. Jazzy obviously is crazy about her. She can not be saying this.

"Rosie, I've only just had my heart broken. I'm not sure that I can.."

**Did you guys like the chapter? Stupid Jasper! Remember to review!**

**People if you are reading this, then you should definitely know that  
Love is a very strong word, but I really do have to say  
Every review that I get, especially the long ones, give me  
A really happy, lovely feeling going all through me  
So please, please, please review, cause it just means that there are  
Even more good and long chapters written just for you!**

**Reading stories is very fun,  
Especially reading ones with good plotlines,  
Very good ones deserve good reviews,  
If you like mine, then you should review,  
Even if you hate it then you should review,  
Whenever you can, you should review!**

**So please, please, please review! I really hope that you liked the chapter! Here's something else for you guys to review!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Apology

**Guys, I am SOOOOOO sorry! I haven't updated in ages, for god knows how long :( I'm really sorry!**

**But I just haven't had time to update. I've had:**

**1. Homework. You have SOOOO much homework at my school. Literally, four pieces a day! It's mental.**

**2. My Social life! I never have a quiet weekend at home, I'm always doing something with friends!**

**3. Family. Lets just say - I have a LOT of arguments with my family! It does my head in! And my brother always wants the laptop, so I don't get online much!**

**4. A lot of other stuff - our computer broke at one point, I have football matches every Sunday, going skiing soon, so I've been going to ski slopes to practise, and I've been buying my skiing stuff - that has taken up my time or prevented me using my computer.**

**So I'm really sorry, but I'm not sure when I'll update! I promise that I'll try to as soon as possible!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you SO much if you bothered to read that - and everyone please read this!**

**IF NO-ONE REVIEWS THEN I WON'T BOTHER TO UPDATE!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW THIS EVEN IF IT'S JUST TO TELL ME TO UPDATE!!!!!!!!**


End file.
